ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Simien 10: Time Travelling
Simien 10: Time Travelling is a video game for Simien 10. It is the fourth and last video game of the series. Unlike former video games, the player can be only Simien, and the player can transform into 28 aliens. Plot After Simien uses the Chronodozer for a little time, the Time Lord gets angry, and he sends all the Nave Espacial crew into different times, steals the Chronodozer, and leaves Simien alone. Kronis comes, and gets the Chronodozer back to Simien so they can both get the team back from the different times. Simien discovers that along with his team mates The Time Lord took almost every alien he has and put the DNA's in different times too. Now Simien and Kronis go on a mission to get the crew back to normal times.The Time Lord find out about the stolen Chronodozer, and creates minions to stop Simien. Simien reaches the Prehistoric times, where he learns how to play. They reach the Jurrassic period, where they meet the mutant T-Rex. After defeating him, Kronis thinks that The Time Lord is sending minions to stop them, saying that it will be much harder. After defeating a Evolved Vaxasaurian, Simien saves Permbyt, and gets four new aliens. After passing all worlds (except the seventh) the Time Lord, now desperate, he understands there is no way to defeat Simien. Tetradeltas gives him the idea to use the Chronodozer to come to the present, so he does. However, since the Time Lord should protect the past, he meets his sister, a thing that should never happen, making the universe start collapsing, sending past creatures and people (such as dinosaur and Romans) to the present. (to be continued) Gameplay Movement, aliens and attacks The player moves around the world, fighting villains. When not a alien, the player (Simien) can jump very high, climb on walls, shoot webs to swing from place to place, and attack by punching and shooting webs THe player can transform into a alien to fight better or to get to hard places. But Simien can't transform into a alien immediatly, the player must wait until the Polytrix recharges. Helper characters and the Chronodozer After collecting some special coins, Simien can call a helper character, that can do two things for Simien. In some places, the Chronodozer appears,and Simien can go to the past to help himself fight villains. Simien can go back as much as he wants. However, the past Simien dies while the present Simien fights, a paradox is created, and the level starts over. Simien can also use the Chronodozer to just drive. Levels and world There are seven worlds the player passes, and they are: Prehistoric, Ice age, Roman Empire, Middle Ages, World War II, Future, and Modern. In every world there is 6 levels.At the end of each world there is a boss, and one level before there is a mini-boss. After every boss a new helper character is added, along with four aliens (except final world) Playable Characters *Simien Aliens in Polytrix *Starter aliens *Megabite *Dark Hole *H2GO *Crushtacean *Aliens unlocked after first world *Whirlwind *Soundwave *Drillbit *Acidrain *Aliens unlocked after second world *Forestfire *Brainfreeze *Magnetosphere *Bonecrusher *Aliens unlocked after third world *Dragonfly *Absorbat *Arachnophobia *Tongue Twister *Aliens unlocked after fourth world *Flashback *Spikeback *Eruption *Weatherize *Aliens unlocked after fifth world *Irony *NML *Klepto *Chainsaw *Aliens unlocked after sixth world *Blackout *Greasemonkey *Yinyang *Brakedown Helper characters *Kronis: Freezes time. Can also slow time for Simien to go faster. *Permbyt (saved after first world): The player goes on the back of him to fly. Can also shoot sleeping gas from his mouth to make the villains not attack. *Ic (saved after second world): Creates ice ramps for the player to climb and can make the player intangible to pass through walls. *Omnimorph (saved after third world): Melts walls for Simien to pass. Can also wrap around Simien and change color to make him look like a villain so he won't be attacked. *Allen: (saved after fourth world): Dashes through enemies as Crystaldash to kill all enemies. Creates diamond ramps for Simien to climb. *Vorkus (saved after fifth world): TBA *Zynon (saved after sixth world): TBA Villains Bosses *Increscosaurus (Evolved Vaxasaurian) (first world) *Cryolacerta (Giant evolved Polar Manzardill) (second world) *Jupiter (god of lightning) (third world) *Dragon (fourth world) *Warbot (giant robot with torpedos and other weapons) (fifth world) *Crazed Simien 10,000 (sixth world) *The Time Lord (seventh world) Minibosses *Power enhanced Tyranosaurus Rex (first world) *Necrofriggian (second world) *Neptune (god of sea) (third world) *Appoplexian Knight (fourth world) *Ionize (radiation mutant) (fifth world) *Crazed Allen (sixth world) *Tetradeltas (seven world) Villains *Dinosaurs (first world) *Prehistoric Life (first world) *Wooly Mammoth (second world) *Sabre-toothed tigers (second world) *Super strong Cavemen (second world) *Romans (third world) *Lions (third world) *Knights (fourth world) *Mechanical catapults (fourth world) *German Soldiers (fifth world) *War Machines (fifth world) *Robots (sixth world) *Crazed machines (sixth world) *Every villain from former worlds (seventh world) Levels World 1: Prehistoric Time: Prehistoric earth-Dinosaurs Villains: Dinosaurs, Prehistoric creatures Miniboss: Power enhanced Tyranosaurus Rex Boss: Increscosaurus (Evolved Vaxasaurian) Aliens unlocked: Whirlwind, Soundwave, Drillbit, Forestfire Helper Character Saved: Permbyt Levels: Carboniferous (giant bugs),Triassic, Jurrassic, Cretaceous (Dinosaur Extinction) World 2: Ice Age Time: Ice Age- Stone Age Villains: Wooly Mammoth, Sabre-toothed tigers, Super strong Cavemen Miniboss: Necrofriggian Boss: Cryolacerta (Giant evolved Polar Manzardill) Aliens Unlocked: Acidrain, Brainfreeze, Magnetosphere, Bonecrusher Helper Character Saved:Ic Levels: TBA (To be continued Omernoy121 14:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC)) Category:Simien 10 Category:Video Games Category:Simien 10 Video Games